The present disclosure relates to providing management functions for applications deployed in virtual environments, and more specifically, to the use of extensions with instances of a deployment pattern.
Various systems provide a way to simplify deployment of software applications in a cloud environment. For instance, virtual images and patterns can be used to deploy an application one or more times. A pattern in this context can include a logical description of both the physical and virtual assets of a particular solution. Patterns can provide flexibility and customization options and can define components such as an operating system, virtual machines, applications and additional software solutions. Some patterns can be optimized and constructed for the purpose of supporting a singular workload. Such patterns can often be successfully deployed with little customization, which can provide a direct method for implementing a rapid deployment cycle. Other patterns can be constructed for supporting multiple workloads.